


[idolish7/一般向/CP暗示:陸&天]

by Srabbit



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srabbit/pseuds/Srabbit
Summary: 之前晚安吻事件(?)的衍生陸與天的場合時間點大概是兩人國中時期吧可當一般向觀看也可當CP向出場: 七瀨陸、九条天





	1. Chapter 1

「陸，別人在洗澡的時候不要隨便闖進來。」天在沖去頭上的泡沫時，聽到背後的門打開的聲音，有些不耐的說著

 

「咦、可是天哥洗頭很慢欸！」

 

天將頭髮用毛巾包好後踏入浴缸，將蓮蓬頭的空間讓給弟弟。

 

雖然說是雙胞胎，陸整個人的氛圍跟天完全不同。天整個人的色素淡薄，無論髮色還是膚色都比陸淺了一階。

小時候每次換新班級時，老師總以為他才是那個有嚴重氣喘問題的七瀨陸。

 

天看著胡亂抓著頭皮的弟弟，握住他的肩膀把他轉過來，嘆了口氣接手了洗頭這件事。

 

「哇！天哥謝謝！！」

 

陸順從的低下頭靠近他，天一邊注意著泡沫的流向，一邊無意識的看著陸浮起的頸椎骨。天撩起陸後腦杓的頭髮，手指滑過凹凹凸凸的骨頭。

 

—好細。感覺輕易就可以折斷似的

 

「好了，自己沖水。」

 

在陸轉過身去時，天看到陸他腰側一塊瘀青。

 

「你這怎麼回事？」

 

陸誇張的往後一縮。

 

「會癢啦、天哥。」

 

「⋯⋯會癢還是會痛？」

 

天的聲音沉了下來。

陸停止沖水的動作，從滴滴答答的髮絲縫隙小心窺視著天的表情。

 

「⋯⋯一點點而已。」

 

「怎麼會弄成這樣啊?」

 

「球...」

 

「嗯?」

 

「今天打籃球不小心被球打到，就這樣了。」陸傻笑著。

 

天深吸一口氣，忍住想要念他的衝動。

 

小學的時候，因為家長的要求，陸跟天總是在同一個班級裡。天本來就不是一個好動的孩子，陪著陸做一些靜態的活動並不覺得勉強。但陸的性格比天活潑許多。他不討厭流汗、喜歡跟人親近、對各種 事情都有過剩的好奇。

 

上了國中之後，他們兩個不再被分到同一個班級，天也明白過分限制陸的活動，可能會導致他人際關係的問題。但在天的眼裡，陸就只是一個不知節制的少年。雖然現在陸的狀況已經穩定很多，但小時候多次陪著陸進急診的印象太深刻，對於氣喘發作這件事，他或許比陸本人還害怕。

 

以往形影不離的兄弟，在上了國中之後，個體化的差異越來越明顯，天常覺得如果不是身體的狀況限制了陸，陸應該可以長得比自己更高。跟天的纖細感不同，陸的骨架更接近一般男孩子的形狀。

 

「咦、你要起來了嗎?」

 

「難不成還陪你一起洗浴缸啊。」

 

「就陪我一起洗嘛。」

 

天回頭冷冷看了陸一眼。陸眨了眨眼睛，轉移視線。頭髮全濕的陸看起來像某種垂耳的動物。

 

「最後一個記得洗浴室。」

 

 

天說完這句話就自顧自地走了出去。

 

 

========

 

 

披著毛巾的天在經過陸的房間時頓了一下，他注意著浴室的動靜，走進陸的房間，翻起他的隨身包。

 

\--氣管擴張劑的數量不對。

 

 

「......果然啊。」

 

 

不是不小心被球打到。

而是因為呼吸不過來，無暇顧及球的狀況，所以被打到了吧。

 

天粗暴的擦著頭髮走回自己房間。還在思考今天晚上是否去陸的房間睡比較好，他的弟弟從門邊探出一顆頭，用著不自然的姿勢。

 

「天、哥。」

 

「......什麼事?」

 

「一起睡嗎?」這麼說完的陸從身後拿出自己的枕頭，沒等天的回答，就直接走了進來，坐在床上。然後拍拍自己的大腿。天笑了出來。

 

「這是什麼意思。」

 

「來來來。」

 

陸一邊說一邊抓著天的臂膀，天笑著躺在陸的膝蓋上。看著陸的下顎線條，天覺得這個角度有點新鮮。一般來說都是陸躺在自己的膝蓋上。

 

「天哥最近還好嗎?」陸順著天有點微濕的頭髮。

 

「我?」

 

「你最近很奇怪喔。那個姓九条的還有一直纏著你嗎?」

 

天垂下了視線。九条先生第一次找他父母提出要收自己為養子的提議時，被全家人轟了出去。但他彷彿看出了天的動搖，每一兩個月就會出現在他面前，然而他並沒有再提要收他為養子的事情。很多時候只是跟他隨意的聊聊天。大部分的時間都是九条自己一個人在講。

 

九条講話的時序時常跳來跳去的，久了之後天也習慣了。他時常提到過去他跟Zero合作的事情。天很明白的感覺到，這個人絕對不正常。

 

他對Zero的執著、他面對這份執著的方式，都太異於常人。

但天有莫名的自信，覺得九条並不會傷害自己。

 

\--這個人雖然不正常，但應該不是一個壞人。

 

天在心裡這麼判斷著。

 

天一直覺得自己隱藏得很好，與九条有接觸的事情，他誰也沒提。

陸一針見血的問法讓他心跳漏了半拍。

 

「前幾天有再遇到他。」

 

「咦?!報警吧。我們報警吧天哥。」

 

「不需要啦。」天笑著安撫著陸。「只是剛好路上遇到而已。」

 

「......天哥。」

 

「嗯?」

 

「你可以跟我撒嬌喔。」

 

陸說出的話太出乎意料之外，天愣愣地看著他。

他的弟弟總是直率地讓人不知道該怎麼應對。

 

天並不在乎改姓，不在乎變成其他人的兒子，但想到陸的反應就讓天猶豫。

 

天一直有著與陸分離的心理準備。

\--無論生離死別。

 

在陸病情最嚴重的幾年，天知道或許有一天醒來，他就變成單獨一個人。

然後他們長大了，陸開始有了自己的生活。天接受了陸開始有事情不願意與自己分享這件事、接受了陸開始有其他他不認識的朋友。

 

彷彿唯有陸，一直深信著永遠這件事。

 

「你要安慰我嗎?」

 

「嗯。被變態騷擾的天哥太可憐了。」

 

「沒有被騷擾啦。」天微笑。「那、我要晚安吻。」

 

「好啊。」陸毫不遲疑地回答，笑著低下頭。

 

 

天看著陸暗紅色的瞳孔朝自己接近，過長的鬢角微微搔過他的臉頰。

 

 

 

 

「天哥......」

 

「嗯?」

 

「我、親不到。腰、好痛喔。」

 

 

天毫無形象的大笑。

 

 

「我忘了你坐姿體前彎只有十七公分。」

 

「不要說啦!!!都小學的事情了!!!」

 

陸的臉頰發紅。

 

「哈哈哈......天啊、肚子好痛。」天一手捧著肚子，一手朝陸招招手。

 

「就說了我彎不下去。」陸氣嘟嘟的將頭低了下來。

 

 

「晚安，陸。」天攬過弟弟的後頸，微微支起上半身，印上一吻。

 

 

-FIN-


	2. [idolish7/CP向/天陸]-被剪片的片段(?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被剪片(?)的內容
> 
> 有車請注意(幼兒園交通車等級(?
> 
> 短短的

天重新踏回浴缸裡， 方才還彷彿垂著耳朵的陸喜孜孜的沖完澡一起泡了進去。  
浴缸的水瞬間溢出了不少。

陸抱著膝蓋看著面對面的天，臉上一直掛著笑容。大概小學之後兩個人就沒有像這樣一起洗澡了。

\---這時候笑出來的話就輸了。

還生著悶氣的天在心裡這麼想著。  
雖然說他的身體是他自己的事，但這麼輕易的就原諒他的話，天總覺得太便宜這個慣犯。

天像貓一樣的往前爬行，被板著臉孔注視的陸縮起了肩膀，但退無可退。

天繞過陸的膝蓋，一手握住陸腰側的傷處。

「唔、」

「不是說只有一點點痛嗎。」

「你不要、去碰他、就不會痛啊。」

「為什麼老是要做一些不適合自己的事情啊。」天小聲的呢喃著，將陸的膝蓋分開。  
陸專注的看著天的臉。

「......幹嘛?」

「我只是在想，天哥真的長的很好看呢。」

「這個時候才想要討好我，是沒有用的喔。你知道我在生氣吧?」

男根被握住的瞬間，陸確實感受到一股恐懼。不僅僅是最脆弱的地方被掌控而已，天冷淡的表情讓陸發顫。天慢慢收緊手掌到讓陸吃痛的程度，可能是蒸氣的關係，陸的眼睛看起來比平常濕潤，彷彿下一秒就會哭出來。

「天哥、會、會痛。」

\--就讓他哭出來好像也不錯。  
\--眼前的這個孩子，對自己有著百分之百的信任，無論對他做什麼，他都不會反抗吧。  
天有那麼一瞬間這麼想著。但陸帶著困惑的聲音打斷了天的思考。查覺到自己的想法有多麼異常的天苦笑著。

陸很可怕。  
他會激起人們對他的熱情，但相對的也會挖出他們最深沉的黑暗。

所以後來當他看到一織如此拼命的想要將陸推向眾人的面前時，天總感到沒來由的不安。而跟他抱持著同樣想法的，還有九条鷹匡。

 

天深吸一口氣調整了心情。再抬頭的時候已經是平常的模樣。

「要幫你做嗎。」天輕描淡寫的問著。

 

從嬰兒時期開始，天的發育就比陸快那麼一步。

他的奶量比陸多50CC、比陸早一週會走路、陸還在發出沒有意義的聲音時，天已經會簡單的疊字。

 

他的弟弟最近才開始會夢遺。

 

這件事並不是天自己發現，而是陸主動跟他講的。  
陸並沒有純真到不知世事的程度，會跟他講，只是想商量內褲清洗完要怎麼處理比較好。

陸的下體還只有薄薄的一層毛。  
天不排斥碰觸陸的陰莖。雖然沒試過，但要他含的話或許也可以。

但天知道如果做到那種程度的話，陸還無法接受，因此從來沒有這麼做過。  
一開始只是好奇陸的反應，帶著點惡作劇的性質。但不知不覺天自己也享受著那個過程。

陸尚未變聲完全、中性的喘息，在浴室的回音下更加清晰。天看著陸微張的嘴唇，壓抑著想要吻他的衝動。

\--對陸來說，還太早了。

天總是緩慢而小心的試探著陸的底線。

水中的摩擦力比想像中的還要令人困擾。陸焦躁的用膝蓋夾著天的腰側。陸的臉很紅，天撥開陸濕透的瀏海，陸的臉頰發燙著。天擔心起陸的狀況。

「陸、會頭暈嗎?呼吸還可以嗎?」

「哥、哥哥、這樣做到一半、不舒服。」

陸在很小的時候會喊他哥哥。但不知道為什麼，在這種情況下，陸偶爾也會這樣叫他。第一次聽到陸用甜膩的嗓音這樣喊他的時候，天覺得自己的股間興奮到隱隱作痛。

「站起來吧，泡太久了不太好。」

天將陸拉了起來，抵在牆壁上。陸彷彿忍耐不住似的環抱住天的脖子。

「好乖好乖、再一下下就好了。」天在陸耳邊小聲的說。

 

 

「陸、天、你們兩個不要玩水玩太久。」

媽媽門外傳來的聲音讓兩個人都嚇了一跳。  
陸正要回答，被天遮住了嘴巴。

「好!我們要出去了。」  
天高聲朝門口喊著。那冷靜的聲音跟平時沒有兩樣。

 

「你一開口就露餡了吧?」天的手緩慢的套弄著，陸的呻吟被包在天的掌心。「直接射出來沒關係喔。我不在意。」

陸看著天的眼神遲疑了一下。像這樣直接射在別人的手心裡，對陸來說是第一次。仔細思考的話或許還是會抗拒吧。想到這理，天更加強硬的加快了手上的速度。

在陸高潮的時候，天看著眼前那張與自己的相似的臉孔，皺著眉頭，有著幾分不情願的表情，以及結束後短暫失神的樣子，他心裡面暗自覺得有點可惜。

陸之前對於他自己發出的聲音，還沒有意識到羞恥。但從這次之後，應該就會開始注意到這個問題了吧。

天看著手上黏糊糊的體液，撈起了洗澡水沖洗乾淨。再次抬起頭的時候，陸用慌張的表情看著他，嘴巴一張一闔的找不到台詞。

 

「......最後一個人把浴室洗乾淨。」天一如往常淡淡的帶過。然後拍了拍陸的頭，走出了浴室。

 

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 我覺得天你這樣真的不行啊(抱胸搖頭
> 
> 2\. 大概後續會答應九条就是想說接下來不知道自己會幹出什麼事(並不是
> 
> 3\. 我覺得喊尼桑的陸有點可愛我想聽(掩面)


End file.
